kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripple Star
|theme=Plains, caves, castle |icon = |boss=Miracle Matter |mini-boss=Big Sawyer |common enemies=Bo, Bobo, Bonehead, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Bumber, Burnis, Cairn, Chacha, Chilly, Drop, Emp, Fishbone, Flopper, Flora, Flutter, Frigis, Gabon, Galbo, Ghost Knight, Glunk, Gordo, Hack, Kacti, Kany, Kapar, Keke, Mahall, Mariel, Mumbies, N-Z, Nruff, Plugg, Pompey, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Pteran, Punc, Pupa, Rocky, Sawyer, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Skud, Slushy, Sparky, Turbite, Yariko, Zoos }} Ripple Star is a planet from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It is home to the fairies, including Ribbon. It is the only planet besides Pop Star to have seriously suffered from the infection of Dark Matter. Ripple Star is the sixth level of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It comes after Shiver Star, and is followed by Dark Star. In Ripple Star's first appearance, it is severely corrupted by Dark Matter. However, after Dark Star is created, it is shown cleared of Dark Matter on the map screen. Ripple Star's boss Miracle Matter poses as the game's "final boss" if the player has not collected all 74 of the Crystal Shards upon facing it. Once the player collects all of the Crystal Shards and defeats Miracle Matter, Dark Matter withdraws itself from Ripple Star and explodes in the distance. The victory is short-lived, however, as the Dark Star reveals itself and becomes the game's true final level. Ripple Star's environment is much like Popstar's, having many of the same enemies and similar design. Plot The fate of Ripple Star depends on the number of Crystal Shards Kirby collected during his adventure. If Kirby does not collect all 74 shards, then the power of the shard from Miracle Matter merely dispels Dark Matter from Ripple Star. Celebrations ensue, and the heroes from Popstar leave Ripple Star in a special ship. If Kirby collected all the shards, then the power of the shard evicts Dark Matter so forcefully it explodes in space. Suddenly, however, the shard shoots a light beam at the Fairy Queen herself. There was a huge Dark Matter-like presence residing in her, and as the Queen faints, the powerful force flies into space and expands to a humongous size, forming the ominous Dark Star. When it seems all hope is lost, Kirby pulls out a Cell Phone, which he uses to call a Warp Star (the only instance of it in the game). The entire group flies off to Dark Star, and the player is thrown straight into the level. Stages Stage 1 This stage's design very closely resembles the first stage of Popstar, the only outstanding differences being that the enemies are much more challenging, and the log cabin in which the mid-boss is encountered is now a small mechanical room. Crystal Shards: #In the first area of the stage, between 2 Ghost Knights. #In the house, obtained after beating the Sawyer Mid-boss. #Near the very end of the stage, obtained by using the Spike Bomb (Needle & Bomb) ability on the orange and black rock in the stream. Stage 2 An eerie stage that involves infiltrating Ripple Star's castle. After entering a well, there is a maze of underground caverns containing underwater lakes. Crystal Shards: #Right inside the well, use the Spark ability on the yellow rock in the water. #Found in the water in the second underground area on the far left. #In the final area where Adeleine is, it is behind the green pillar, which can be broken with the Cutter ability. Stage 3 The inside of Ripple Star's castle. There are 11 rooms, 5 of which contain stairs themed after dawn, day, afternoon, dusk and night. 5 more rooms contain many enemies that come in waves, which must be defeated to continue. The last room is a flight of stairs that leads up to the menacing darkness cloud where Miracle Matter awaits. All of the enemies in the game are found here. Crystal Shards: #Appears after beating all of the enemies in the Second room. #Use the Flaming Arrow (Burning & Needle) ability on the center of the red and orange carpet in the Sixth room. #Found after beating all of the enemies in the Tenth room. Boss: Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is Ripple Star's boss. After it is defeated, Kirby collects the sixth and final major Crystal Shard and he and friends are able to travel to Dark Star, granted all other Crystal Shards have been collected. If the player has not collected the others, the withdrawn Dark Matter will not explode, and Kirby and the gang will never notice that the Fairy Queen is under 0²'s control, leaving Ripple Star vulnerable. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *The music heard in the rest area of Helper to Hero in Kirby Super Star Ultra is a remix of the music heard on Ripple Star's map screen. This music is notably remixed several other times in the series: **The music can be heard on the map screen of Dream Land in Kirby's Epic Yarn **The music is used in the rest area of The Arena and The True Arena in Kirby: Triple Deluxe **The music is remixed yet again (more similar to its original composition) as the theme that plays after completing The True Arena in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **A portion of it is remixed once again in the theme that plays when fighting Morpho Knight in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! as Adeleine and Ribbon. *Notably, the music used in the third stage of Ripple Star is also remixed in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is used in the final stage of Endless Explosions. *While Ripple Star is corrupted, the "eyes" and "mouth" of the planet seem to be clear of Dark Matter. *Ripple Star is the only planet in the game whose name has no reference to the planet itself. *In Kirby Star Allies, Ripple Star has a chance to appear in the level Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. Gallery Darkripplestar.png|Ripple Star is infected by Dark Matter. K64_Dark_Matter_Ripple_Star.png|Dark Matter flees from Ripple Star. KSA_Ripple_Star.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Models File:Ripple_Star_Render.png|Ripple Star render from Kirby Star Allies External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Ripple Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards de:Ripple Star Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Castle Category:Grass Category:Cave Category:Haunt Category:Kirby Star Allies